1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for the centrifugation of bobbins, particularly bobbins of yarn, on leaving wet-process treatments such as dyeing, and has for its object a manipulator arranged so as to ensure, entirely automatically, loading and unloading of the rotating basket of one or more centrifugation machines.
2. Summary of the Invention
The manipulator according to the invention is constituted by a carriage animated, for example under the action of a double-effect jack, by a reciprocating horizontal movement which takes it from a moved back position of removal up to an advanced position lying above the opening of the rotating basket of the centrifuge machine envisaged. This carriage is provided with a handling mechanism comprising two adjustable wings adapted to form stops for successive bobbins to be spun, and two mobile arms adapted to open to allow application of each bobbin against the wings, and to close against the bobbin thereby rendering the bobbin secured to the carriage. The carriage further comprises an articulated flap associated with an actuation member which moves it from a horizontal orientation from which it obturates the upper opening of the centrifugation machine to a vertical position from which it forms a pusher for evacuating the bobbin extracted from the rotating basket of the centrifuge machine.